


You Echo in My Veins

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, kinky!Steve, willing!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Any chance you'd fulfill a ShieldShock smut prompt with sensual sensory deprivation (blindfolds, noise-canceling earphones/headphones, aroma therapy, etc.) and/or hours of edging? Doesn't matter who's bottoming, I just wanna see more kinky ShieldShock fics out there. Pretty sure Steve Rogers is just the type to be secretly into this kind of stuff, and Darcy Lewis is adventurous enough to indulge him -smiles hopefully-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Echo in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god it’s a miracle! It’s under 2000 words! I met my goal! (barely, but it still counts!) This was tons of sub/Dom smutty fun, with a hint o’ fluff that crept in on me at the end. Hope this scratches your itch, nonny! As always, this is NSFW people!

There was silence. Not true silence, but the hissing nothing silence of having your ears covered so that the sounds of blood and breath in your head are suddenly pushed into your awareness. That was all Darcy could hear.

There was darkness, too, but it wasn’t the endless pitch black of zero light. It was a fuzzy around the edges, silky darkness that pressed against her face and eyelids, personified by the satin sleep mask.

She could taste the salty copper of her pleasure across her tongue and smell the masculine notes of Steve’s skin and sweat on his sheets as she lay face down in his bed, her arms and legs held immobile and spread eagle, pulling her open and exposed to the air of his bedroom.

All of this was there, registered in her mind and then shoved violently aside by razor sharp bludgeoning of anticipation. She was here, had been here, just like this, for what seemed like at least an hour, maybe longer. It was long enough that she’d spent time focusing on every sensation, mapping the slick press of cotton against her nipples, the lightly burning cinch of the cords around her wrists and ankles whenever she tugged against her bonds, the tentative tickling of her braid against her neck until all of that ebbed into a muffled buzz in the back of her mind that no longer held any real meaning.

The only thing that refused to fade was the constant possibility of Steve. Was he there in the room with her? It was possible. Was he watching her right at that moment? It seemed likely. Was he getting ready to touch her? Brush his fingers over her skin lightly or use some tool of sensation- ice maybe? Or a feather? Or a leather glove? She knew he kept all those things close when they played like this. Or perhaps he only sat and sketched her, feeling her only with his eyes and the tip of his charcoal on paper. If she imagined the scene hard enough in her head she could almost feel the scratch-scratch of the point on the paper echoing through the air to brush along her spine and every tiny little hair on her entire body.

Or maybe he wasn’t there at all.

He had told her that sometimes he did leave her side. He liked the thought of her there, waiting in the nothingness, her whole being filled with want of him, thought of him, nothing but him.

She waited.

She waited and his name was like mantra, twisting and turning in her mind like the tumbling of lotto balls. Steve Steve Steve Steven Steven Steve Stevie Steven Steve…

When the vibrating end of a wand pressed up against her pussy, her whole body jerked with startled surprise. The pleasure of it didn’t even register until she’d had time to shift her whole world on its axis and align her perception with the reality of the low buzzing against her lower lips.

“Oh!” She sighed, or thought she sighed. She felt her throat shift and her lips move, so it must have happened, must have been real.

The whir of the wand increased and Darcy felt herself narrow down a little tighter, a little smaller around her core and jolts of pleasure building to a point there between her thighs. It became her everything, that swelling pressure behind her pubic bone, and then it was suddenly gone, leaving her suspended in a Schrodinger’s box of surreal uncertainty about her own existence.

Darcy must have made some kind of sound because there was an abrupt burst of red-hot pain across her backside which had the shape and feel of Steve’s hand. She took a shuddering breath and pressed her lips together to keep sounds, unbidden and unconscious, from leaking out of her mouth.

On the plus side, she was very real, very present once again. The pain grounded her and brought her back into the moment. His hand, warm and rough, pressed down on the small of her back and she realized she’d been shifting her hips back and forth in an attempt to seek out the pleasure that had been taken away. So, perhaps she wasn’t quite as in the moment as she’d first thought.

Darcy stilled her motions and let her mind fall into the feel of his hand on her. As sudden as his smack against her ass, though, it was drawn away and she was bereft once more. She tried counting breaths as the nothingness stretched on and on. The tidal wave of his name roared up once again in her mind, massive and consuming, no longer suppressed by the short distraction of his touch.

Steve **Steve** stEveStevIESt-Two fingers slid up inside her, filling her and pushing out, expanding as her mind was able to focus once again. Once they were all the way inside her, however, they simply stayed there, still and unsatisfying. They pressed down against her, firmly enough to light up the place in her brain that flashed the word G-spot bright and red and insistent, but that was it. They didn’t move or pulse or shift enough to turn that bright awareness into more.

When her hips jerked involuntarily, trying to draw more from the frustrating presence, she received another spanking, this time on the other cheek. It was enough to give her an instant of _more_ as her whole body jerked at the contact, but then that _more_ withdrew and withered away without sustaining encouragement.

It was nearly unbearable.

She pinched her lips closed with her teeth and debated the merits of using her safe word. Steve was pushing her harder and farther this time than he ever had before, and she was, she was enjoying it, but goddamned if it wasn’t the most tortured ecstasy.

Then, the argument became moot as the pressure against her G-spot was joined by the wand pressing against her clit, buzzing on high and creating a feedback loop of pleasure that grew and grew very quickly, adding on the flood she’d thought dissipated and taking her even higher as it multiplied upon itself.

The fingers and the wand withdrew.

She thought the word, “Fuck!” and felt her mouth give it life.

Her punishment was not immediate, but it was swift enough. The slap came down right over her pussy, one fingertip catching her clit and jolting her sharp and hot and nearly pushing her right over the edge.

It didn’t, though, and the hand withdrew swiftly enough to allow the threat of her orgasm to fade again.

They continued on like this. Cat and mouse, bat and tease, torment and stimulate, and before very much longer Darcy’s whole body was one big live wire of euphoric frustration.

“Please,” she begged, unable to hold it in anymore. “Steve, please!” Every part of her was on fire with the sensations he drowned her in. Every grain of her being demanded her attention, demanded completion, but she was helpless to answer the call. She almost missed the nothingness.

Darcy anticipated his hand against her backside in retribution for her crime of speaking, but instead she was given the warm, gentle press of his lips between her shoulder blades.

The kiss made her whole body sag with relief. It was a pardon. It was a promise.

Hands on her hips tilted her pelvis just so and his cock pressed into her, sliding right inside her wanton pussy, familiar and welcome.

“Yessssssssssss,” Darcy hissed and felt his chest vibrate with laughter as it lay over her back. His thighs pressed against the inside of hers, his hands ran up over the back of hers to caress around her tender wrists and trace the backs of her fingers.

Steve folded over her like a blanket of comfort, against and around and inside her. She felt the whine work up from her chest and slither out her throat as he rocked his hips, pressing deeper, and then withdrawing without losing any contact with her. His body constricted into her rhythmically, beating like a heart and she welcomed the pleasure like the life giving flow of blood through her every vein and artery.

She came long and hard and warm, the waves of built up weight surging again and again from her center out to tingle against the tips of her toes and fingers and nose.

The headphones came off and the world came alive with sound. There was Steve’s voice, rushing in with his, “That’s it, Darce. So good for me, doll. Go ahead and ride that wave, baby, you earned it, being so perfect for me, given me just what I need.” There was the sound of the air from the vents, whooshing and faint, there were her own gasping breaths and shivery moans, and there was the rustle of the sheets against their skin as Steve continued to fuck down into her.

His praises continued as his mouth worked along her neck and jaw and cheek, right next to her left ear and she drank up every sound.

Eventually, her body stopped shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm, the last little tingles receding away, and Steve eased up off of her, his cock sliding out as he turned to release her ankles and then climb over her to unbind her hands, too.

When she was freed she twisted beneath him and pulled him down to kiss him desperately while he rubbed at the persistent creases on her wrists. Then he settled between her thighs and pulled the mask off her face.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” He asked, cradling her head in his hands as he studied her response.

“Almost,” she admitted with a strained laugh, “But I can take it. I’m hardcore!”

Hardcore or not, her whole body was trembling with the aftershocks of it all. Steve laughed, but continued to hold her softly, caress her tenderly.

“Thank you, Darcy. That was amazing. It was… I can’t even describe how it felt to just have total control like that. It was…” Steve’s words failed him and he just smiled down at her. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” she confessed, feeling the truth of that to her very bones. “It was really intense, but I liked it, too. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“You’re so good to me,” he grinned and slotted his mouth against hers once more.

He kissed her like a starving man and she lifted her arms and legs and drew him tight against her. Noticing he was still hard against the inside of her thigh, she wrapped one leg around his hips and tugged him back towards her opening.

Taking her wordless invitation, Steve gripped her knee with one hand and pushed back inside her.

It was almost lazy, the way he rolled their hips together, and once again, Darcy felt time distort for her as the moment became everything, the feel of his skin against hers, the taste of his mouth, the deep, salty smell of their sex, the sounds of their breathy moans, the sight of his happy, dreamy face over hers with his hair in messy blond spikes that caught the light from the window just right and burst into strands of gold.

The rush of love that they created between them as they moved together in concert was everything. Darcy memorized everything and stored it away in the place inside her mind reserved for perfect moments. She knew this was one she would cherish for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... titles aren't really my forte, so if anyone has a better one for this, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
